Remember
by loumarcise
Summary: OS Bloody Valentine Contest. Une St Valentin étrange. Un regard hypnotisant. Une nuit paradisiaque. All Human.
1. Nuit paradisiaque

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest** 

**Cas**: _Remember_

**avocat de la défense**: _loumarcise_

**suspects**: _Bella/Edward_

 **responsabilité** _: Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à SM, je ne fais que jouer avec._

**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

_« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit de consulter un avocat et d'avoir un avocat présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera désigné d'office. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à n'importe quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question, ou de ne faire aucune déposition. » traduction de l'avertissement Miranda_

**_Voilà ma participation au concours Bloody Valentine. C'est mon premier concours alors j'ai un peu le trac ^^. D'après ma testeuse personnelle, il faut prévoir des glaçons. Ne venait pas vous plaindre après parce que la canicule s'est abattue sur vous._**

_**POV Bella**_

12 Février 2010. 

« Allez Bella, tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Non Alice, tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Alice, certes je serais toute seule le jour de la St Valentin, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour m'inscrire à ce... club.

- Bella, ce n'est que pour une nuit.

- Donne-moi une seule raison d'accepter et je le ferai.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas eut de relations sexuelles ?

- Euh...

- Tu vois ! Tu ne t'en souviens même pas ! S'il te plait ?

Comment puis-je résister quand ce petit lutin diabolique qui me sert de meilleure amie me fait sa moue « spécial Alice », hein ?

- Bon d'accord. Mais juste pour une nuit et parce que c'est la St Valentin.

- Youpiii ! Tu verras, je vais te rendre tellement belle que tous les hommes voudront coucher avec toi !! s'écria ma meilleure amie en tapant dans ses mains.

- Pffff....

14 février 2010

Je me prenais ma douche tranquillement quand Alice débarqua telle une tornade.

« Bella ! Il faut absolument que tu te prépares pour ce soir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupes de tout. Dit-elle d'une seule traite. Comment faisait-elle pour respirer ?

- Alice, je n'ai besoin de rien. Je peux me préparer toute seule tu sais.

- Non, tu ne peux pas. Je t'ai acheté LA robe qu'il te faut. Je vais aussi te coiffer et te maquiller et je suis sûre que ce sera parfait.

- Bon ok.

Trois heures de souffrances terribles plus tard, Alice me tendit un miroir et j'eus le souffle coupé par l'image que me renvoyait la glace. Alice m'avait passé une superbe robe, bleu nuit, vaporeuse qui tombait sur mes pieds. Je portais des escarpins argentés tout simples « Il faut qu'ils soient faciles à enlever » m'avait assuré Alice. Elle avait mis en valeur mes yeux chocolat et avait « bronzé » un peu ma peau banche laiteuse. Pour finir, mes cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon lâche.

-Et voilà, je ne suis pas mécontente de moi. Oh attends, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Elle sortit en trombe de la salle de bain et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une chaîne en argent qu'elle me passa autour du cou.

- Maintenant, tu es parfaite.

Je me levai et la remerciai en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Ne me remercie pas ! File vite ou tu vas être en retard.

Je pris donc le premier taxi qui se présenta devant moi et lui donnai l'adresse de la soirée. Une fois arrivée, je restai un instant immobile à observer les lieux. Ce n'était pas un manoir mais un château cette villa ! Alors que j'allais sonner à la porte, j'entendis un petit miaulement, je me retournai et découvris un adorable petit _chaton_ blanc.

-Alors, mon pauvre petit, tu es tout seul ? Tu n'as pas de chance. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi.

À contrecœur, je sonnai à la porte et une armoire à glace vint m'ouvrir. Je lui tendis mon invitation et il me laissa rentrer. L'intérieur était encore plus splendide que l'extérieur. Je promenais mon regard autour de moi et poussais un soupir d'agacement. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Maudite soit Alice et ses « brillantes » idées ! Non mais, je vous jure !! Pourquoi avait-elle fallu qu'elle insiste pour que je me retrouve, moi, Isabella Swan, 25 ans, en ce maudit 14 février, en ce jour pourri de la St Valentin, dans ce manoir où les hommes et les femmes venaient pour prendre du plaisir. St Valentin de mon cul, oui ! Je détestai cette fête depuis le 14 février 2000. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais encore un pincement au cœur.

**//FLASH-BACK//**

- Bella ?

- Oui Jacob ?

- J'aimerais t'avouer une chose.

- Quoi donc mon chéri ?

- Voilà, euh... j'aime une autre fille que toi.

- Quoi ??

Sur le coup, j'avais cru mal entendre car pour moi, il était impossible que Jacob me trompe.

Mais c'était bien la vérité. Cela faisait un mois qu'il couchait régulièrement avec Leah, ma meilleure amie de l'époque. J'avais piqué une crise et j'étais devenue folle de rage. J'avais insulté celle que je croyais mon amie de tous les noms. La colère avait ensuite fait place à un déchirement et à une tristesse infinie. J'avais été inconsolable durant de nombreux mois. Mon père ne savait plus quoi faire et finalement m'avait envoyé dans l'université de droit où je m'étais inscrite. À ce moment, j'avais rencontré Alice et sa joie de vivre qui m'avait beaucoup aidé à surmonter cette épreuve. Depuis, nous ne nous quittions plus et elle était pour moi, la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Je lui devais tant.

**//FIN DU FLASH-BACK//**

J'avais beau adorer Alice, il n'en restait pas moins que parfois, elle avait de ces idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Comme de m'inscrire dans ce... club. Toute forme de sexe y était permise, de l'homosexualité à la bisexualité en passant par le sexe à plusieurs, mais une règle était tout de même imposée. Personne ne devait dire son nom, pas de détails sur la vie de tel ou tel personne. Nous étions des inconnus qui prenaient du plaisir avec des inconnus. C'était une nuit et rien d'autre. Le portier vint me débarrasser de mon manteau et, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je soupirais. Je me dirigeais vers le bar, bien décidé à y rester tout le temps que durera cette fichue soirée. Pendant que je marchais, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à l'idée de ce que je portais en dessous de ma robe bleue. Une fois au bar, je demandais au barman une Margarita et tout en sirotant mon cocktail, je jetai un regard sur mes éventuels compagnons de soirée car si je devais absolument coucher avec quelqu'un, autant que se soit un canon. C'est à ce moment que je croisais son regard. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux émeraudes dans lesquelles je me perdis. Son regard me bouleversa, jamais un homme ne m'avait fait pareil effet. Je l'observai plus attentivement. Il était grand, brun, avec les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ses traits étaient fins, sa mâchoire carrée. Sa bouche me donna aussitôt l'envie de l'embrasser. J'avais devant mes yeux un Dieu Vivant. Je détournai rapidement la tête afin de ne pas montrait qu'il me faisait de l'effet. À cet instant, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux blonds et gras, s'approcha de moi.

« Salut ! J'aimerais savoir si ça te dirait d'être ma partenaire de cette nuit. Je vais être franc : je te trouve à mon goût et....

- Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressée.

- Allez, je suis sûre que tu en as envie mais que tu fais ta timide. Dit-il en se collant à moi.

Non mais pour qui se prenait ce type ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « je ne suis pas intéressée » ? m'écriai-je en serrant les poings si fort que mon verre se brisa, me coupant la main par la même occasion. Je sentis le sang couler, mais n'y prêtaient aucune attention, mon regard rivé ce _boulet_ qui croyait que j'allais coucher avec lui.

- C'est bon, calmes-toi beauté.

J'étais trop estomaqué pour dire un mot. Au moment où j'allais lui dire ce que je pensais de lui, un doux ténor résonna :

- Cette demoiselle vous a demandé de la laisser tranquille, il me semble. Si vous étiez un temps soit peu galant, vous partiriez mais cela ne semble pas rentrer dans votre vocabulaire. De plus, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, mademoiselle vient de se blesser la main et sa plaie a manifestement besoin d'être désinfecté.

Le jeune homme s'en alla, vexé. Je levai la tête pour remercier mon sauveur et me perdis à nouveau dans l'émeraude de mon bel inconnu. De près, il était encore plus beau et les mots n'étaient pas suffisants pour le décrire. Un homme pareil ne pouvait être réel, je devais être en train de rêver. Son doux ténor résonna à nouveau, m'arrachant à mes pensées :

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir importunée mademoiselle, mais il m'a semblé que vous aviez des difficultés à vous débarrasser de ce jeune homme.

-Oui, en effet. Je vous remercie de m'avoir débarrassé de cet abruti.

- Je vous en prie, ce fut un plaisir.

Il demanda un torchon propre et un verre d'eau au barman, puis entreprit de nettoyer ma coupure. Ses gestes doux et tendres à la fois m'électrisèrent. Jamais un homme ne m'avait procuré pareil sensation rien qu'en me touchant.

- Et voilà mademoiselle.

- Merci infiniment, que puis-je faire pour vous récompenser ?

- Je ne demande rien en échange...

J'entendis au loin un slow débuter.

- ...toutefois si vous acceptiez de danser avec moi, vous me combleriez.

Je rougis. Pourquoi avait-il demandé ça ? Moi, ma maladresse légendaire et la danse n'avions jamais étés bonnes amies.

- C'est que... je ne sais pas danser.

- Je vois. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est dans le cavalier. Acceptez-vous cette danse en ma compagnie.

- Avec joie murmurai-je pas si heureuse que ça.

Il éclata de rire devant mon ton et me conduisit à la piste de danse. Là, il me déposa sur ses pieds et commença à danser. Son corps contre le mien réveilla en moi des sensations oubliées depuis longtemps et je sentis une _flamme_ s'allumer dans mon bas-ventre. Il m'adressa un petit sourire en coin et je crus que j'allais mourir. Cet homme est diablement sexy et je le voulais. Oui, je le voulais pour ce soir comme mon partenaire mais je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Remarquant mon trouble, il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je vous trouve ravissante et si j'osai, je vous demanderai d'être ma partenaire de la nuit. Acceptez-vous ?

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir le dos. Il me regarda avec une moue « à la Alice » et je pus lire tant d'espoir dans ses yeux que mon cœur se gonfla de joie. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et doucement, déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser fut doux, tendre. Je le rompis la première et lui demandai :

- Cette réponse vous convient-elle ?

- Je n'aurai pu rêver de réponse plus satisfaisante.

Je lui souris. Il m'entraîna alors vers le grand escalier de marbre qui se trouvait dans l'entrée et me conduisit à l'étage. Arrivée en haut, je découvris une rangée de portes. Mon compagnon ouvrit la première d'entre elles et je ne pus retenir un hoquet de dégoût. Se tenaient devant nous, le blond qui m'avait abordé tout à l'heure et une rousse et ils... je n'en avais même pas les mots. Je fermai rapidement, mais doucement, la porte et lançai un regard à mon Apollon qui semblait gêné. Je passai devant lui et m'arrêtai devant une autre porte et n'apercevant aucun bruit, je l'entrebâillai. Elle était vide. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur et ne pus m'empêcher de m'extasier devant la beauté des lieux. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux et une magnifique cheminée en marbre blanc, dans laquelle crépitait un feu, se tenait sur le côté. Un immense lit à baldaquin se dressait devant moi et il était entouré de tables de chevets sur lesquelles brûlaient des _chandeliers. _Mon Apollon entra à son tour et m'entourant de ses bras, me susurra à l'oreille :

« Cette chambre me convient parfaitement. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Et avant que j'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'abord surprise, je répondis bien vite à son baiser. Sa langue vint lécher ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant un accès à ma bouche que je lui accordais aussitôt. Il entraîna alors ma langue dans une danse lente et sensuelle où chacune bataillait pour avoir le contrôle sur l'autre. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement et je le sentis sourire. Notre malheureuse condition humaine se rappela à nous et c'est à bout de souffle que nous nous séparâmes. Il me regarda un instant et son regard me fit un instant, peur. Ils étaient d'un noir d'_encre_, obscurcis par le désir qu'il ressentait. Il se jeta à nouveau à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Sauvagement, mes mains déchirèrent sa chemise et se baladèrent sur son merveilleux torse musclé. Elles retracèrent les lignes de ses abdos et je l'entendis gémir à son tour. Il fit doucement glisser les bretelles de ma robe et son contact avec peau déclencha des frissons dans mon dos. Je me souvins alors en rougissant que je ne portais rien en dessous de ma robe, car Alice avait insisté, et je rougis violemment. J'essayais de recouvrir ma poitrine de mes mains, mais il m'en empêcha. Mon Apollon me prit dans ses bras puis me déposa dans le lit. Il prit mes seins en coupe avec douceur et leur prodigua un massage qui me fit gémir. Il prit ensuite un de mes tétons durcis dans sa bouche et commença à le suçoter et à le mordiller m'arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir. Il infligea ensuite le même traitement à son compagnon puis commença à créer un parcours avec sa langue sur on ventre. Ma respiration était saccadée et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je réalisai soudain une chose : il prenait le dessus depuis tout à l'heure. Avec un contrôle dont je ne me pensai pas capable, je l'arrêtai dans son trajet puis le retournai afin de me trouver au-dessus de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche :

« Que...

- Chut. Deux points négatifs depuis le début de la soirée.

- Lesquels ? me demanda t'il, anxieux des aveux que je pourrai lui faire.

- De une,...

Je l'embrassai sur la tempe puis fit glisser ma langue le long de sa mâchoire, puis continuai mon chemin jusqu'à ses tétons que je titillai à mon tour. Puis, je me dirigeais vers son jean...

-.... je trouve que tu es trop habillé alors que je suis toute nue.

D'un habile coup de main, je lui retirai son jean et son boxer. Je restai sans voix devant la longueur de son sexe, dressé devant moi. Il me jeta un coup d'œil amusé et me demanda d'une voix rauque :

« Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

Je déglutis en signe d'acquiescement puis, repris d'une voix blanche :

- De deux,...

Je donnai un coup de langue sur son sexe, le faisant frémir.

- .... c'est à mon tour de jouer.

Et je l'englobai dans toute sa longueur. Il sursauta. Je commençai à le pomper avec bouche, utilisant parfois mes dents pour lui procurer davantage de plaisir. Je le sentis se tendre, aussi accélérai-je le mouvement et quelques secondes plus tard, il venait dans ma bouche en plusieurs jets. J'avalai le tout et le regardai. Il récupérait difficilement et je m'en réjouis. À ma grande surprise, il me retourna rapidement et déposa une multitude de baisers partout sur mon corps avant d'embrasser mon bouton du plaisir. Je me crispais. Il continua son chemin de baisers avant d'embrasser mon sexe complètement trempé pour lui. il inséra alors un doigts en moi commença à le bouger doucement. C'était trop peu. Comme s'il comprenait mon impatience, il introduisit un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt en moi. Il entra et ressortis deux fois avant que son corps ne se tende puis que je soit emporté dans une _spirale_ de plaisir. Il me regarda reprendre contenance puis déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos langues se trouvèrent immédiatement et entamèrent un ballet érotique. Au bout d'une minute, nous mîmes fin à ce baiser, essoufflés. Je le regardai dans les yeux et mon envie de lui augmenta aussitôt. Je le voulais, là maintenant, en moi. Je lui dit alors, avec un aplomb que je ne me connaissais pas :

« Prends-moi. Prends-moi, je t'en prie.

Son regard s'obscurcit à nouveau. Il se positionna et d'un coup de rein, me pénétra violemment. La sensation de le savoir en moi me provoqua un plaisir immense. Il commença ses mouvements de va et viens, tout d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus accélérés et de plus en plus fort alors que je l'encourager à augmenter la cadence. Je sentais l'orgasme me guetter et deux coups de reins plus tard, nous atteignîmes tous les deux le septième ciel. Après cet orgasme fulgurant, il s'écroula à mes côtés, épuisé. Je me collai contre son torse et doucement, m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'étais seule. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision car cela me confortait dans l'idée que cela n'avait été qu'une nuit. Je me levai alors et allai prendre une douche où je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues. Je ne le reverrai plus. Je n'avais rien été d'autre que le coup d'un soir pour lui alors que moi... j'avais éprouvé tellement de choses ce soir-là. Je m'étais sentie si belle, si vivante sous son regard. Il m'avait fait découvrir et redécouvrir des sensations oubliées et encore inconnues. L'eau chaude finit par m'apaiser et je me rhabillai. J'enfilai rapidement ma robe, mes chaussures et regardai autour de moi. Cette pièce resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Je portais la main à mon cou, distraitement et m'aperçus avec horreur que je n'avais plus le collier d'Alice. J'avais dû le perdre durant nos ébats d'hier soir. Tans pis, celui qui le trouvera auras ainsi un beau cadeau. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, puis descendis lentement les marches, nullement pressée de sortir d'ici. Arrivée dans le hall, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au salon, encore jonché de verres d'alcool, de mégots de cigarettes,...

J'enfilai mon manteau, encore suspendu, ouvris la porte et sortis dans le froid matinal. Le vent glacial acheva de me mettre le moral à zéro.

« Joyeuse St Valentin » pensai-je amèrement.

J'appelai un taxi pour qu'on vienne me chercher. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Au moment où je montai dans la voiture, un miaulement attira mon attention. Je me retournai et aperçus le chaton blanc de la veille. Une idée me traversa alors la tête. Je demandai au chauffeur de m'attendre une minute, pris le chaton dans mes bras et montai avec lui dans le taxi.

« Petit chat, je te baptise Remember, en souvenir de cette soirée incroyable »

Je le déposai sur mes genoux et me mis à le caresser. Il ronronna. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, cette journée n'était après tout, pas si pourrie que ça.

FIN

**_Si pouviez me poster une review pour me donner, votre avis, ce serait comme si je venais de vivre ce lemon à la place de Bella alors s'il vous plait, une petite review. J'hésites à poster une suite à cet OS. À vous de me donner votre avis dans votre review._**


	2. Obsessions

Coucou tout le monde ! Suite aux demandes nombreuses pour une suite, me revoilà. Mais avant, place aux réponses aux reviews anonymes.

**Cyntia **- Je suis heureuse que cette fic' te plaise. La suite, la voilà.

**Lilou** - Voici la suite

**Sweety **- Heureuse que tu aimes.

**CDG **- Edward, dans le même état qu'elle, c'est possible. Moi seule le sait. Se retrouveront-ils ? Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Isis **- Et bien, je suis honorée d'être une exception, ça me touche beaucoup, ainsi que tous les beaux compliments que tu m'as faits. Edward aurait le collier de Bella ? Peut-être, peut-être pas... qui sait ?

Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu et si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'excuse. Maintenant, place au chapitre.

CHAPITRE 2 : OBSESSIONS

Six mois plus tard

_Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos langues se trouvèrent immédiatement et entamèrent un ballet érotique. Au bout d'une minute, nous mîmes fin à ce baiser, essoufflés. Je le regardai dans les yeux et mon envie de lui augmenta aussitôt. Je le voulais, là maintenant, en moi. Je lui dit alors, avec un aplomb que je ne me connaissais pas :_

_« Prends-moi. Prends-moi, je t'en prie._

_Son regard s'obscurcit à nouveau. Il se positionna et d'un coup de rein,_

Bip Bip Bip

Je me réveillai en sursaut, dégoulinante de sueur, le souffle saccadé. Je repris peu à peu mes esprits. Quand je réalisai que ce n'était qu'un rêve, je poussai un long soupir. Je venais de refaire le même rêve que je faisais maintenant depuis six mois, le jour de cette fameuse St Valentin où mon existence s'était retrouvé chamboulée par l'apparition mystérieuse de cet Apollon aux yeux verts. Il m'avait fait connaître des sensations que je n'imaginais pas, m'avait rendu belle à ses yeux, m'avait abandonné le lendemain dans un grand lit et hantait mes rêves, de jour comme de nuit. Je pensais à lui sans arrêt, jour après jour. Depuis qu'il était parti, je me sentais vide au point que tous mes amis, mis à part Alice, m'abandonnaient un par un. Lorsque je rendais visite à mon père, il ne cessait de me comparer au zombie que j'étais lors de ma rupture avec Jacob.

Je me levai et partis prendre une douche, espérant me remettre les idées en place. Sentir l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps m'aida à me détendre. Lorsque j'en ressortis, j'avais, pour un temps, mis cette nuit de côté. Un frôlement se fit sentir sur mes jambes. Je m'accroupis pour prendre Remember dans mes bras, le grattai la tête et l'écoutai ronronner.

« Toi, tu as faim, pas vrai ? »

Un miaulement me répondit et je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Je me lever et partit remplir sa gamelle. À peine l'eus-je déposé sur le sol qu'une boule blanche se jeta dessus.

« Eh, fais attention, tu vas finir par me faire tomber

- Tu disais quelque chose Bella ?

- Non, je parlais au chat Alice.

- Je vois.

Je levai la tête pour regarder ma meilleure amie et colocataire, Alice Cullen. Je remarquai aussitôt qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Tu aimes plus ce maudit chat que moi.

- Comment ça ?

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et me demanda :

- Je suis toujours ton amie Bella ?

Je l'observai, étonnée. Elle doutait de mon amitié. Cela me blessa.

- Mais bien sûr, pourquoi en doutes-tu ?

Elle se dégagea rapidement.

- Bien sûr que oui, j'en doute. Comment pourrai-je ne pas en douter ? Depuis six mois, tu es comme un zombie, tu parles peu, tu manges à peine, tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre tout le temps, tu parles avec ton chat, tu pleures sans arrêt. Je me fais du souci pour toi et toi tu ne m'adresse à peine un mot. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun secret entre nous mais pourtant, tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ce fameux jour de la Saint Valentin. Alors que Remember, dont j'ignore l'endroit où tu l'as trouvé, trouve toujours le moyen de te faire sourire, ne serai-ce qu'en te regardant. Parfois il te fais pleurer et là, tu le prends dans tes bras et on a l'impression de voir un naufragé qui s'accroche à sa seule de bouée de survie alors que tu m'as moi ! Que se passe t'il Bella ? Dis-moi la vérité ou tu ne me reverras plus.

Durant tout son discours, j'avais blêmi. Ce qu'Alice venait de dire était parfaitement vrai et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne disais rien, c'était que je n'en avais pas la force.

« Je...

Je ne pus dire un mot de plus, le sol se déroba sous ms pieds et je m'effondrai, à genoux, sur le carrelage de la cuisine, les larmes coulant abondamment sur mes joues. Je sentis alors deux bras m'entourer les épaules et une tête se posa dessus.

« Bella. Pardonnes-moi, j'y suis allée un peu fort, mais j'aimerais tellement que tu te confies à moi »

J'hochai la tête.

« Allez, viens dans ma chambre, on va discuter calmement, d'accord ?

- Ou-oui.

Je me levai, soutenue par ma meilleure amie et me dirigeai vers sa chambre. Nous nous assîmes sur son lit et Alice me lâcha un peu. Elle me laissa me calmer et je commençai mon récit, la gorge serrée :

« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as obligée à aller cette fête spéciale pour les célibataires de la Saint Valentin ?

Elle hocha la tête.

« J'y suis allée, je l'avoue, avec regret. Avant d'entrer, j'ai rencontré un adorable chaton blanc abandonné, Remember, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui, alors je suis rentré dans le manoir. Là, je me suis dirigée vers le bar. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme est venu me proposer d'être sa « valentine » pour la nuit, j'ai refusé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne me plaisait pas et si je devais faire l'amour avec quelqu'un, autant qu'il me plaise.

Alice approuva aussitôt.

- Mais il insistait toujours. J'allais le gifler pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas de lui quand un Dieu est apparu et m'a sauvé. Pour le remercier, j'ai dansé avec lui et...

- Tu as dansé avec un homme ??

- Alice, je croyais que tu voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Oui

- Alors, tais-toi et laisse moi finir.

- D'accord.

- Donc, j'ai _**dansé**_ avec lui puis il m'a demandé d'être sa « valentine » de la soirée, j'ai accepté et nous sommes monté à l'étage. Je t'épargnerai les détails, mais sache que j'ai passé la meilleure de ma vie. Mais....

- Mais ?

Je ne pus en dire plus et fondis à nouveau en larmes, c'était trop douloureux. Alice me reprit dans ses bras et me berça doucement. Elle attendit que je sois calmée avant de continuer à ma place :

« Mais le lendemain, tu t'es retrouvée seule dans le lit ? C'est ça

- Oui. Je suis sûre que je n'ai été qu'une nuit pour lui mais moi...

- Tu es amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ?

J'hochai la tête.

- Cet homme n'est qu'un abruti, surtout s'il n'a pas su voir quelle fille merveilleuse tu es. Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

- Non. Et c'est ça le pire, ou le mieux, je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, puisque je ne connais rien de lui, je ne le reverrai jamais. D'un côté, j'en suis heureuse car je n'aurai pas à l'affronter mais de l'autre... je l'aime et cela me déchire le cœur à chaque fois que j'y pense.

- Bella, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça, mais je la fais quand même cat tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu dois oublier cet homme.

Je levai vers elle un regard plein de larmes.

- J'essaye depuis six mois Alice.

- Mmmmh.... Et pour Remember ?

- Quand je suis sortie, le chaton était encore là alors je l'ai pris avec moi et je l'ai baptisé Remember, en souvenir de cette nuit qui, pour moi, avait été magique.

- Et ton collier ? Tu m'as dit l'avoir perdu ?

- Je ne sais pas... J'étais si chamboulée que je n'ai pas vraiment cherchée.

- Je vois...

- Alice ?

- Bella, je suis vraiment désolée.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est de ma faute si tu as vécu ça et...

- Stop Alice ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite, tu veux ? J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma via grâce à toi, alors ne te flagelles pas, ok ?

- Mais...

- Pas de mais. J'ai toujours fait ce que tu me demandais, maintenant, c'est à toi de faire une chose pour moi . Tu arrêtes de dire que c'est de ta faute, compris ?

- Mais...

- Aliiiice...

- D'accord.

- Je préfère ça.

- C'est pour ça que tu tiens autant à Remember ?

- Oui. Pour moi, c'est plus qu'un chaton.

- Je comprends.... Bon je te laisse, je vais bosser sur ma prochaine collection en faisant les boutiques. Et n'oublie pas que tu as une réunion pour ton boulot aujourd'hui à13h00, alors ne tarde pas trop à partir.

Je souris. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Alice était ma meilleure amie, on se comprenait si bien. Et on connaissait par cœur nos emplois du temps respectifs. Si bien qu'elle savait quel jour j'avais une réunion dans on cabinet de journalisme et moi, je savais quel jour elle avait une interview ; car Alice était une créatrice de mode. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, je regardais l'heure. Il était 12h00. Il fallait que je parte maintenant ou j'allais être en retard au travail, et c'était une chose que je voulais à tout prix éviter. Je me levai, dit au revoir à Remember et fermai la porte de notre appart' derrière moi. Manque de chance pour moi, l'ascenseur était en panne. Je dus descendre les cinq étages. Au moins, ça me faisait faire de l'exercice. Je me dirigeai vers le métro. Une fois assise, je replongeai dans mes pensées. Son visage, si parfait, s'imposa à moi. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains sur mes hanches. Sa langue dans ma bouche. Son sexe en...

« Gare Montparnasse » « Gare Montparnasse, attention à la fermeture des portes ».

Merde ! Je sortis de ma rêverie immédiatement et réussi à passer in-extremis par les portières avant qu'elles ne se referment. Il était temps. Je regardai l'heure et m'alarmai un peu plus. Si je ne me dépêchai pas, j'allai être en retard et dans ce cas, je risquai gros. Je me mis à courir aussi vite que mes frêles jambes me le permettaient. La chaleur de ce mois d'août n'arrangeait en rien mon état. J'arrivai, par je ne sais quel miracle, pile à l'heure pour la réunion. En me rendant à la salle de réunion, je croisai le patron. Il me sourit :

« bonjour Bella

- Bonjour M. Newton

- Eh bien, tu es pile à l'heure pour la réunion à ce que je vois

- Oui M. Newton.

- Je vous attends en réunion dans ce cas

- Oui monsieur, à tout à l'heure.

Puis je continuai mon chemin. M. Newton était un homme fort sympathique et il avait un fils qui s'appelait Mike, qui avait essayé à maintes reprises de me séduire, sans succès. Alors il avait abandonné. Je pénétrai dans la salle de réunion et m'assis à ma place, faisant fi des conversations. J'avais fait des études de droit et pourtant, je travaillai au journal _Ici Paris_. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que lorsque j'avais commencé mes études de droit, je sortais de ma relation avec Jacob et que j'avais tout raté. Aussi avais-je rapidement arrêté mes études et débuté une école de journalisme où je m'étais tout de suite senti plus à l'aise et j'avais continué. M. Newton entra à ce moment dans la salle et les bavardages cessèrent immédiatement.

Deux heures plus tard, je sortis épuisée. M. Newton nous avait fait le bilan de la semaine, nous lui avions rendu nos articles, bref, tout ce qu'on faisait lors de la réunion du Vendredi. Comme j'avais une certaine expérience, le patron m'avait confié une lourde tache. Interviewé le célèbre Edward Cullen, musicien et tombeur de dames. Il était ni plus ni moins que e frère de ma meilleure amie, Alice. Je decidai de l'appeler afin de lui demander plusieurs renseignements :

« Allo Alice ?

- ...

- Non, je suis arrivée à l'heure à la réunion.

- ...

- Le patron m'a confié un nouvel interview.

- ...  
- D'Edward Cullen

- ....... !!!!!!

- Calmes-toi Alice, j'ai bien compris que c'était ton frère. De toute façon, vous êtes une des familles les plus connues du Monde.

- ....

- Bien sûr que si ! Entre ton père, chirurgien parisien renommé, ta mère, décoratrice mondiale, ton frère Emmet, footballeur professionnel, ton frère Edward, musicien et toi, styliste.

-....

- Je sais. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me concocter un rendez-vous que je puisse l'interviewer sans trop de difficultés.

-....

- Tu veux l'inviter à venir dîner à la maison samedi ? Oui, à près tout, pourquoi pas.

- ...

- D'accord, à ce soir.

Je raccrochai.

Et voilà, le chapitre 2 est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Donnez-moi votre avis dans une petite review. D'après comment va réagir Edward. Celles qui le découvrent auront un teaser du prochain chapitre. Attention, il faut vraiment deviner, pas d'approximation. À bientôt.


	3. Désolée

Hey tout le monde.

Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, ce n'est pas le nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai plus beaucoup

de temps ces derniers temps pour m'y consacrer et je n'ai même pas un paragraphe écrit.

De plus, je part aux USA avec mon école mercredi prochain (le 14) et je rentre le 1er mai, je ne pourrais donc pas écrire pendant les vacances et si j'y arrive, le chapitre se fera à la rentrée. Si j'ai le temps de poster avant, je vous assure que je le ferai mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Voilà, je voulais juste vous prévenir.

Encore désolée

Lou'


	4. Apprendre

_Coucou ! _

_Pitié, ne me jetez pas de tomates !_

_Je sais que ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis vraiment navrée. _

_J'ai eu quelques soucis au niveau scolaire et ça m'a un peu déprimée. De plus, je n'avais plus d'idées ou alors les idées, mais je ne savais pas comment les mettre en forme. _

_Mais ce chapitre est enfin fini ^^_

_Je vous le poste donc en espérant que vous l'apprécierez._

CHAPITRE 3 : APPRENDRE

Je raccrochai

Je m'assis devant mon ordinateur et commençai à élaborer les différentes questions que je pourrais lui poser. Je ne vis pas le temps passer et alors que je venais de trouver une autre question intéressante, mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochai immédiatement.

« Allo ?

- Bella, c'est Alice. Mon frère est libre demain soir pour dîner. Je lui ai dit que tu étais journaliste et que tu aurais quelques questions à lui poser, il m'a affirmé que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

_Merci Mon Dieu !_

_Mon Dieu ou Alice ? _

_Grrrrrrrrr !_

- C'est génial, merci beaucoup Alice.

- Je suis heureuse d'entendre que ça te fait plaisir. Tu as pris ton jour de congé pour demain ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Et comment je fais pour te préparer à temps ? Comment je fais ?

- Alice, je vais juste lui poser quelques questions, ce ne sera pas un rendez-vous amoureux.

- ...

- Alice ?

- Tu me désespères Bella...

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Allez, laisses-moi te préparer, s'il te plaît... Fais-le pour moi

Je soupirais. Même au téléphone, Alice arrivait à me convaincre de tout faire.

- Merci Bella, tu es extra

- Attends Alice, je n'ai pas dit...

BIP BIP BIP

_Alice ne changera jamais..._

_Bah non, mais c'est pour ça que tu l'adores !_

_Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi._

J'étais encore plongée dans mes pensées au sujet d'Alice quand Jessica déboula dans mon bureau.

C'était une des seule qui m'avait accepté lorsque j'avais débuté à _Ici Paris_, et nous étions rapidement devenues amies. Certes, c'était loin de l'amitié qui m'unissait avec Alice mais j'appréciais beaucoup Jessica. Surtout qu'elle était une des seules amies à ne pas m'avoir tourné le dos lors de ma transformation en zombie.

- Salut Bella !

- Bonjour Jessica.

- Alors ça y est, de retour parmi nous.

Je lui adressais un faible sourire pour lui montrer que j'allais mieux et elle enchaîna automatiquement sur le but de sa visite.

- Tu as trop trop de chance !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Jessica me regarda comme si je venais de lui avouer que les extraterrestres existaient.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu vas rencontrer Edward Cullen !

- Oui, et alors ?

- Bon sang Bella ne me dit pas que tu ne le trouves pas canon ? C'est une bombe, ce type !

- Ah vrai dire... Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Tu plaisantes ? Sa photo est partout !

_Comment t'expliquer Jessica... J'ai rencontré un type-plus-canon-tu-meurs, j'ai couché avec lui, il m'a lâché comme une vieille chaussette, je ne connais ni son prénom, ni son nom. Traumatisée par cette expérience, j'ai sombré dans la déprime pure et dure, je n'ai fait attention à rien autour de moi, je ne lis plus les journaux (à scandales ou pas) depuis ce moment... Alors, non, je n'ai jamais vu Edward Cullen, même en photo. _

- Attends ! Je vais te le montrer !

Elle se jeta sur mon ordinateur et lança le moteur de recherche . Quelques clics plus tard, s'afficha sur mon écran une photo d'Edward Cullen. Lorsque je tombai dessus, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, puis il se remit à accélérer. Mes mains devinrent moites. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je secouai la tête, c'était impossible.

- Bella, ça va ?

La voix de Jessica me parut lointaine. Dans un murmure, je lui demandai de me laisser seule. Semblant comprendre que j'avais besoin de solitude, elle accepta et s'en alla.

Ne pouvant croire ce que je voyais, j'examinai plus attentivement la photo. Elle représentait un homme, grand, brun, avec les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et qui donnaient envie d'y plonger les mains. Des traits fins, une mâchoire carrée. Une bouche à damner à Saint. Ma mémoire ne lui avait vraiment pas rendu justice. J'avais devant moi mon inconnu, celui qui m'avait fait grimper au plafond, celui pour qui mon cœur battait depuis que j'avais croisé ses yeux. Ses yeux... Je me perdis dans la contemplation de cette photo, des sentiments contradictoires envahissant mon cerveau. La joie et la tristesse. L'impatience et l'anxiété. La nervosité et la colère. Tous ces sentiments déclenchaient en moi un tourbillon d'émotions et je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

Comme un automate, je me mis à tracer le contour de ses lèvres, de son visage avec mes doigts. Je fermai les yeux et m'imaginai sa peau sous mes doigts. J'étais vraiment atteinte

_Ça tu peux le dire ma vieille._

_La ferme !_

_Eh oh ! Je ne fais que dire ce que tu penses._

_La ferme quand même !_

_Et dire que tu vas le revoir demain.._

_Demain ? Comment ça ? Oh Mon Dieu ! Comment je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas le revoir maintenant, je ne suis pas prête !_

Ce rappel déclencha en moi une véritable panique. Je ne pouvais pas le voir maintenant, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

Il fallait que j'annule tout.

_Et comment tu expliques ça à ton patron ? _

_Euh..._

_Et Alice ? Tu veux lui avouer que celui qui t'a fait devenir zombie depuis 6 mois est son frère ?_

Je reposais immédiatement le téléphone que j'avais en main, prête à appeler Alice. Ma voix intérieure m'exagaçait, mais elle avait raison, la dernière chose que je voulais était de blesser Alice. Et découvrir que celui qui m'avait rendu zombie était son frère n'allait pas lui faire grand plaisir.

Alors comment faire ? Il fallait que je prenne sur moi mais est-ce que je serais capable d'y arriverai ? Rien n'était moins sur...

J'inspirais profondément et me levai. Il fallait que j'aille demander un jour de congé à mon patron afin qu'Alice puisse me préparer pour Ed... son frère.

Même prononcer son nom m'était difficile.

Je me levai de mon bureau pour me diriger vers celui du directeur. Je toquai doucement à sa porte. Sa voix s'éleva :

« Entrez ! »

J'ouvris la porte et pénétrais dans son bureau. Il leva les yeux de ses papiers et quand il m'aperçut, un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Ah Bella. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Eh bien monsieur, je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen.

_Mais pas sur que tu sois capable de l'interroger !_

_La Ferme !_

_Pourquoi ? _

_C'est déjà difficile de ne pas penser à Lui alors si, en plus, tu t'y mets, je ne m'en sortirai jamais._

_D'accord, je me tais._

Très heureuse d'avoir ce combat avec ma voix intérieure, je reportai ma concentration sur ma conversation avec .

- Vous êtes incroyable Bella !

- Merci monsieur.

- Et à part cette fabuleuse nouvelle, vous n'avez rien à m'annoncer ou à me demander ?

- Eh bien...

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais un jour de congé pour pouvoir me préparer correctement pour l'interview et...

- Accordé !

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Vous travaillez chez nous depuis un petit moment déjà, votre travail est excellent et vous n'avez jamais pris un seul jour de congé. Alors je vous l'accorde.

- Merci beaucoup, répondis-je avec un pale sourire

- Bien. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir. Il me reste encore beaucoup de travail.

J'hochai la tête et sortis du bureau.

À peine eus-je refermé la porte que je m'écroulais tout du long. Quelle idiote avais-je été d'avoir confirmé cet interview. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de le revoir, jamais. Malgré moi, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

« Bella ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Je levais la tête vers Jessica. Je devais avoir une mine épouvantable car elle vint me serrer dans les bras, chose qu'elle faisait rarement.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je préviendrai , d'accord ?

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà pris un jour de congé demain et...

- Pas de discussion, je lui expliquerai que tu t'es soudain trouvé mal. Me chuchota t'elle

Ne pouvant rien répondre, je me contentais d'hocher la tête.

Je rentrais chez moi. Alice n'était toujours pas rentrée de sa séance shopping. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et découvris Remember, roulé en boule sur mon lit. Je le pris dans mes bras et me mit à le caresser. Aussitôt, une vague de calme m'envahit. Remember avait ce pouvoir, celui de me faire oublier tous mes soucis dès que je le caressais. Au bout d'un moment, les larmes refirent surface. Je me mis à lui parler, à lui raconter ma journée, mes « retrouvailles » avec mon Adonis, était-il vraiment mien ?

C'est dans cette position qu'Alice me retrouva, une heure plus tard. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle s'exclama :

« Bella ? Oh mon Dieu, que t'arrive-t'il ?

Sans le vouloir, les mots sortirent, un à un. Je racontai tout à Alice, lui parlant de ma découverte de ce matin. Alice me laissa finir. Lorsque j'eus terminé mon récit, je levai mes yeux vers elle et regrettai immédiatement d'avoir parlé de son frère. Son visage exprimait la déception, la tristesse, la culpabilité et surtout la colère. Elle était furieuse. Mais contre qui ? Contre son frère qu'elle aimait plus que tout ou contre moi, sa meilleure amie qui avait baisé avec son frère ?

_Eh oh !_

_Bah quoi ? Je ne pense que la vérité ! Il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous que je sache._

_Non mais..._

_Mais ferme-là !_

_..._

J'étais heureuse d'avoir gagné ce combat contre ma voix intérieure. Je devais paraître troublé, car Alice me serra dans ses bras et me chuchota :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas de m'avoir dit tout ça Bella. Je suis contente que tu te sois confié à moi, les amies sont faites pour ça.

- Mais, à propos de ton frère ?

- J'ai toujours su que mon frère n'était qu'un idiot, il vient de m'en donner la preuve.

- Comment ?

- En te laissant tomber. Me répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était un évidence

Je ne répondis rien.

- Que peut-on faire pour demain ? finis-je par demander Je ne sais pas si...

- Pour demain ? Mais on va garder cet interview ! Tu vas lui montrer que tu n'es absolument pas touchée par le fait d'avoir couchée avec lui. Compris ?

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! Je te pensais plus endurante que ça Bella.

À nouveau je ne répondis rien. Je n'étais pas sure de savoir l'être devant son frère.

- Oh ! Je viens d'avoir une super bonne idée !

Je la regardai d'un air apeuré. Sa dernière bonne idée m'avait fait rencontrer l'homme le plus beau de la Terre, voire de l'Univers, mais m'avais aussi plongé dans la déprime alors je n'étais pas sure de vouloir entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire...

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Pour le chapitre suivant, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand il sera posté vu que je n'ai pas grand-chose d'écrit. Mais je vous promet de faire de mon mieux pour le poster rapidement, promis. _

_En attendant, je vous donne juste le titre _**Le revoir**


End file.
